What Could've Been
by newyork13
Summary: Inspired by a friends dream. What would the Reagan's life be like if Joe hadn't died that fateful night. I was originally to have this story by a mini story, but I found that as I wrote it was something more, and that more deserved to be written. The first chapter is here and the 'Blue Blooded In New York' story collection.
1. Chapter 1

**What Could've Been? – Part 1**

_Inspired by a friends dream. How would life be for the Reagan's if Joe hadn't died that fateful night?_

* * *

The dim winter morning light shone through the cracks of the window curtains, but it was enough to rouse a weary and tired Joe Reagan.

"Kate are you awake?" Joe asked rolling onto his side, his pregnant wife didn't answer she was sound asleep.

Four ago he'd nearly been killed and the recovery was just too much for Angela and she just left him and his family in the lurch, but then he met Kate, a hospital volunteer, studying to be a doctor and that was that he fell in love with her. They'd married on a mid-summer afternoon at Kate's small hometown Catholic Church in Louisiana, two years ago.

Joe leant over and kissed Kate's forehead softly before climbing out of bed.

"Winter mornings as a cop in New York City" Joe mumbled, at least he'd have Danny to keep him company. Every time he thought about going to work with Danny, he thought about the argument he'd had with Jamie a few weeks after he'd been shot. Jamie had wanted to become a cop; Joe hadn't wanted him to waste his Harvard education and even tried to convince him to become an ADA, no chance. Jamie had left New York City that day, no one had heard or spoken to him since, there had not even a whisper of his whereabouts. After his shooting Danny and Frank tracked down the man responsible for his shooting, but weren't able to arrest him before he'd killed himself. That man was Sonny Molevsky a fellow Detective on Warrant Squad.

* * *

Joe trudged through the snow into the eighth precinct two cups of coffee in his hands.

"You're late Reagan!" he heard Danny call from behind him.

"Shut up Danny!" Joe laughed as he came over to Danny and gave him his coffee

"Well if I don't have you to an-" Danny stopped mid-sentence and his and Joe's eyes met.

"I know Danny, I miss him to."

* * *

"Detectives R1 and R2, get out here now!" Sargent Fienberg called.

Their nicknames R1 and R2 had originated the day that Danny found out who his new partner was going to be after his last transferred to IA.

"Coming Sarge" Joe called.

"Yeah coming" Danny seconded trying to supress his laughing.

"I always thought that having two Reagans work together would've resulted in the A-Team of the NYPD and what do I get? I get the Fred and George Weasley of the NYPD" Sargent Fienberg shook his head.

"Come on Sarge, we've got the most collars than any other officer or detective in this precinct" Danny replied.

"Maybe but you two are absolute trouble together. I haven't forgotten the April Fool's day prank Joe."

"Well it's gone down in History as the best one since Caveman's incident at the Academy."

"True" Fienberg considered.

"So have we caught a case Sarge?" Danny asked.

"You could say that, but I've had to run it past the Lieutenant. He say that this case you two can have but only if you want it."

"Sarge?" Joe asked confused.

"We've got women in reception claiming that her husband's been missing for a year and a half."

"That's major case related, so what's the catch?" Danny asked.

"She's claiming to be the wife of Jamision Thomas Owen Reagan" Sarge replied.

Joe and Danny's eyes met again, "We'll take the case" Joe answered.

"We need to find our brother."

* * *

Joe and Danny stood behind the door through to the reception; the glass was like that of the class in the interrogation room. They could see out, but no one could see in. The women clamming to be Jamie's wife was a brunette with blue eyes. She looked worried almost concerned.

"Why did she wait a year and a half?" Joe asked Danny.

"I don't know Joe, we're just going to have to find out" Danny replied.

"Then lead the way Danny" Joe replied.

"Why?"

"You're the oldest" Joe chuckled.

"You're lucky you're my little brother and I love you."

"Oh I know" Joe smirked as he reached for the door handle.

* * *

"Mrs Reagan?" Joe asked the women.

She looked up at Joe and Danny.

"Yes, yes. I'm Mrs Reagan, well I don't know he'd been missing for over a year and no one believes me. I've written letters and started petitions but no one's helped" she just poured out about every effort she'd made to try and find their brother. It pulled at Joe's heartstrings; maybe taking this case wasn't a good idea.

"Well we're going to help you find him and bring him home no matter what" Danny assured her.

"Thank you Detective?" she asked.

Danny looked to Joe and he nodded.

"Detective Danny Reagan and this is my brother Detective Joe Reagan."

"That's just coincidence then isn't it, that you have the same last name as my husband Jamie," Danny looked at her with a sorry look on his face, "It isn't coincidence is it?" She asked.

"No it's no,t Jamie Reagan is our little brother. We haven't seen or heard from him or anything about him in four years till now" Joe replied.

* * *

"Hey, hey Detective Reagan slowdown!" Detective Baker called after Joe had he rushed across the 14th floor to the Commissioner's office.

"I need to talk to my Dad right now Detective Baker!" Joe replied climbing the final set of steps to the office and opening the door before Baker couldn't say another word. Sadly Joe had walked right in on a Chiefs meeting, but that hardly faded him with the urgency that he had to talk to with his Dad, Frank Reagan, NYPD Commissioner. All the Chiefs were staring at him, something else that didn't bother him

"Detective Reagan, please leave. Commissioner I am so sorry, I tried to stop him."

"No it's okay Detective Baker, I'll deal with this" Frank assured her.

"Of course Commissioner" Baker replied leaving the room.

"Joe what's going on?" Frank asked rising from the large desk set up in the middle of this office for the meeting.

"Dad, I need to speak to you now" Joe huffed out of breath.

"Joe I'm in the middle of a meeting, are you sure it can't wait?" Frank answered.

"Dad, a women has just come forward at mine and Danny's precinct and reported her husband missing" Joe answered.

"And you're telling me this why Joe?" Frank asked as all the Chiefs looked from him to Joe.

"She says she the wife of Jamison Thomas Owen Reagan."

"Okay. You're going to have to excuse me, I have somewhere that I need to be right now" Frank addressed the Chiefs, "I will get Baker to come in and take my place."

"It is fine Frank, we know you need to find him" Deputy-Commissioner Ethan Oakland assured him.


	2. Chapter 2

There was silence in the small Staten Island house when Kate awoke. It was these morning that Kate hated, the mornings without Joe chattering away about becoming a Dad or about his and Danny's latest escapade at the precinct. Well it was just another day, he'd come home a few hours after her with another story and a grin on his face. Kate was sure it was going to be a normal day. So what could go wrong?

* * *

"Dad are your sure this is a good idea?" Joe asked with a weary look as he pressed his foot down on the accelerator.

"I'm not sure to be honest Joe, she is part of the family and she has the right to meet them," Frank replied trying to sound cheerful about the situation for Danny, Erin and Joe's sake.

"Dad I know you, you're not convinced that she's Jamie's wife are you?" Joe sighed, knowing that this case was going to be the worst experience ever and his Dad's idea was just going to make a bad situation worse.

Frank sighed and covered his hands, "No I'm not. Until we know, I don't know what to do Joe. Because she won't say what's going on."

A call from a worried and frightened Danny had answered that question before he'd even had a chance to finish his sentence.

"I say we introduce her to Erin at least," Joe was sure that if anyone could coax the information out of her, it was Erin.

"No Joe, I want you to introduce her to Kate" his Dad was now looking at his feet no expression on his face, it was like he was gone again and it was like it was the week after Jamie left, the day after mom died all over again. Joe took the next left he saw and headed back in the other direction.

"Joe, please, no" Frank pleaded looking at him for a few moment before back at his feet.

Joe couldn't comfort him it wasn't an option; it wasn't ever going to be an option, "Dad I'm taking you home. You need to talk to your _Dad_."

* * *

"Kate Reagan" Kate said wearily as she answered the emergency room phone.

_"Kate!" Joe sounded worried and on edge._

"Hey babe you okay?" Kate asked leaning against the desk as best she could.

_"No. When does your shift finish?" Joe pleaded with her for an answer._

"Joe what's going on please tell me?" Joe hung up on her.

"LINDA!" Kate called across the emergency room, if there was one other person who knew why Joe would hang up on her without giving her an answer it was Linda.

"Danny you listen to me right now. I said file all states for marriage certificates" Linda paused listening to Danny's answer as her eyes met with Kate's, "Hey Danny don't go there I'm listening," she paused again, "Yes I'm with Kate who else would I'd be with at this time of day?" Linda rolled her eyes, "Thank you very much Daniel!" Linda growled slamming her hand down on the desk.

"Did he tell you what was wrong and why he wanted marriage records," Kate's voice laced with concern now for brother her husband and brother-in-law.

Linda rubbed her eyes, "It was something about Jamie I don't know, he seemed flustered and he was going on about Frank going back to way he was before Jamie disappeared."

"Linda we need to go" Kate answered setting moving away from the Desk.

Linda went after her, "Kate you can't be serious about this can you?"

"Well I wasn't even supposed to come into work today, I only came because they said there was a bad case of the flu going around, anyway my maternity leave started yesterday" Linda didn't look impressed by Kate's eagerness to go after their husbands.

Kate tilted her head to the side looking at Linda begging for her to come.

"Kate I," Linda trailed off as the sound of ambulance bellowed outside the emergency department doors.

* * *

"Where is she?!" Joe asked as he came back to the precinct. Danny didn't look up from his desk his face buried in hands, "DANNY!" Joe shouted.

"She said she wanted to go home, so I let her go home. I sent an officer with her, don't worry," Danny mumbled not moving his hands from his face.

"You did what ARE YOU INSANE DANNY! THIS IS THE FIRST PERSON WHO SAYS THEY KNOW WHERE JAMIE IS AND YOU LET THEM GO!" Joe roared at Danny as warm tears slid down his cheeks.

"Joe you have no right to cry over this, it's your fault that he's gone! YOU DID THIS!" Danny rose swiftly and quickly from his desk and grabbed Joe by the scuff of his shirt and slammed him up against the file cabinet.

"Danny please don't do this, I know it's my fault. That's why I want to find him as much as you can so that I can apologize," he whimpered.

"No apology will make up for this Joe, you must know that!" he answered shoving Joe once again into the filing cabinet.

"Danny, please stop."

"No! I should've done this the moment I found out about the argument you and Jamie had, but I didn't because you were in a hospital bed yourself and I'd be more than happy to put you back in one now."

"HEY REAGAN, DROP YOUR BROTHER AND BACK OFF!" Fienberg voice thundered across the squad room, his boots slamming against the floor as he came to rescue Joe.

"No! I should've done this a long time ago" another shove and Joe and the filing cabinets went crashing towards the ground.

"Danny go home, go home now!" Danny didn't look at Fienberg as he spoke to him.

"Make sure when I come back I have a new partner, if not I'm filing for a new precinct."

* * *

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head" the voice was muffled and Joe couldn't make out who was speaking to him. He kept his eyes closed as everything came back to him. The last thing he remembered was falling backwards as Danny blamed him for Jamie's disappearance.

Joe's eyes fluttered as he opened them, the bright hospital room light blurred his vision, shapes were hard to make out accept one. Kate.

"Hey" Joe mumbled, trying to sit up but Kate took his hand and ushered him to stay lying down.

"You going to tell me what got you into this mess?"

Joe closed his eyes again; he didn't want to speak about it.

"Joe love please, I want to help you. I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on" the gentleness and compassion was too hard to bear and Joe cracked.

"I had a fight with Danny and he won, end of story," he blurred the story and hopefully Kate wouldn't press the issue.

She brushed a hand against his forehead, this is how she always comforted him, "I know you don't want to talk about it Joe. I'm not weak, I never been weak. I married a cop who is inclined to get shot at, I married into a family inclined to get shot at. We promised to not keep secrets, but Joe I know more about what happened today then you might think."

The thought of her knowing anything made him sick; he wished he'd never called her earlier, "Joe attacked me because it's my fault that Jamie left. It's true it's my fault, I'd been shot and he wanted to become a cop and I didn't want for him to. One. Day. Have. To. Suffer. The. Same. Fate" he cried the last few words his breathing unsteady, his ability to speak disappearing.

"You just wanted to protect you baby brother, you might want to try telling Danny that" a small smile on Kate's lips as she spoke.

* * *

"Daniel! You _put_ your brother is in hospital and your Father has locked himself in his room. Would you care to tell me what the _hell_ is going on?" Joe watched as his Grandpa read him the riot act.

Danny slumped down into the kitchen table chair. Two people had called him by his first name today. Today really wasn't his day.

"I don't know Grandpa we had this women come into the precinct this morning saying she was Jamie's wife and everything lead from there" he'd never much liked fessing up to Henry, even when he was a little kid and Henry was the tough old cop with the worn out badge, but could still pack punch.

"That changes things," Henry replied the concern for his family had now spread to him. He ran his hand through his thinning white hair as he tried to think of what to say to Joe next, "So no one's working the case at the moment?"

"Uh, I don't know. Fienberg sent me home and I came here. Joe's in hospital. Fienberg may be" Danny attempted to get to the point; he wasn't coping knowing he would get kicked off this case and out of the force for attacking Joe.

"Well, I'm going to call Marty and see what he says. You go home and spend some time with the boys and Linda."

* * *

Tammy Erick's couldn't shake the cop following her no matter how she tried, maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to report that Jamie was her husband and missing. When she could've just as easily held the precinct at gun point and taken Joe hostage too.

* * *

_**I believe that this story has potential (I sincerely hope so). I'd love some reviews. **_

_**K. x**_


	3. Chapter 3

Nicky sat down at the dinner table, which was nearly empty. It was just her, Erin, Henry, Linda, Sean, Jack and Kate.

"Grandpa Henry, could what's going on mean that Uncle Jamie is alive?" she knew there was a high chance that Henry wouldn't know anything and her Grandpa hadn't left his room in over a week.

"I talked to Marty Fienberg like I told Danny I would and he said he's taken over the case."

"Grandpa, do you know more than that?" Erin asked searching Henry's face for anything that would indicate that he did know something.

Henry watched his Granddaughters eyes and it struck a nerve deep within him, "Erin I'm so sorry I don't know any more than that. I'm _not_ the Commissioner anymore; I'm not supposed to know as much _as_ I do."

"You will tell us if you find out more right?" Nicky asked hoping he'd answer because losing Jamie had to her hurt more than it had hurt anyone else.

"Nicky, I promise you I will" he looked around the table at his Family, "I promise all of you that I will." With Frank lost in his own world again, with Danny and Joe not talking, Henry was once again going to be the glue that had to hold his family together.

* * *

_"Are you sure you don't want me to come pick you up?" Kate asked the tension in her voice due to recent events was clear._

"Kate I'll be fine. You can pick me up from the Staten Island ferry if you want to. It saves you driving into Manhattan," Joe assured her as he pulled his shoe on.

_"Okay, okay. I'll see you in a hour or so then?" _

"I promise to see you then Kate okay. Then we can try and get on with our lives" despite knowing that Jamie could be alive that case was no longer his, but his life with Kate was and that was happening. Jamie wasn't in his life so that wasn't happening.

_"I love you Joseph Reagan."_

"I love you to Kate Reagan" he hung up the hospital phone and took a deep breath and left the hospital room to get on with his life.

* * *

It had been two weeks and the cop was still tailing Tammy and she was lucky he hadn't picked up on the fact she was holding both Jamison Reagan and Eleanor Mendoza captive for just over four years. She took a left into an alley and hoped that the cop would follow her. He took the bait. Tammy stopped dead in her tracks and reached into her bag and took out a M9A1 Pistol.

She raised the pistol and turned to face the officer, "I'm so sorry for this officer, but another officer died because of your corrupt NYPD and sadly for me to get my justice you need to die" she pulled the trigger back and released just as the officer realised that he should've raised his.

Tammy walked slowly towards the officer, his breathing was heavy, his eyes full of tears, "Why?" he asked her.

"Because your, NYPD killed my daughter and her father."

* * *

As Joe walked down Broadway a voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Detective Reagan, I was wondering when I was going to see you again."

"Mrs Reagan" Joe said turning around to face her, "Well at least I think that is who you are. You just left the precinct and my brother had someone trail you and I can't see them trailing you."

"No I'm not Mrs Reagan, never had any intention of being Mrs Reagan, and I _never_ want to be Mrs Reagan. I hate your family. That's why I've held your brother captive and that's why associates of mine are currently watching your wife and if you don't co-operate her and your unborn child will die. Don't answer me yet, follow me."

Joe followed her for a few blocks before she headed into an apartment block, "Remember the last thing I said about your wife and child. What do you have to say to that?"

"Not Kate, please not Kate" Joe begged, it was his fault he'd lost Jamie, he couldn't be at fault for losing Kate to.

It was like she could read his mind, "Your brother knows it's your fault that he was lost, he told me so himself. I don't think you want that to happen to Mrs Reagan do you?"

Joe shook his head, "What do you want from me then?"

"I want you to come with me, be taken captive to. Let your wife think you've abandoned her" there was a sly grin upon her face, "I'm sure you'd rather she'd live, and let her try and find you. Than you having to mourn her and your child. Do tell me Joe do you know if you're wife is having a boy of a girl."

Joe wiped his hand across his face, brushing away his tears, "A little girl."

"If you want her to live a happy life, you will let me take you captive."

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!" Joe roared.

"Good."

* * *

The third ferry rolled away from the docks in Staten Island and headed back to Manhattan and Joe still hadn't dismounted one and came and found Kate and hugged her and kissed her. Kate fumbled around in her bag and found her phone her hands trembling she called Joe.

_"This number has been disconnected. Sorry for the inconvenience" the recorded voice said_.

Kate sunk to the ground as her whole body shook. First Frank becomes a recluse, then Joe ends up in hospital and now Joe's phone was disconnected. Kate's world was falling apart around her.

No one bothered to help her, or ask her what was wrong. She lost track of the time as she sat on the ground tears staining her cheeks with mascara.

"I FOUND HER!" A voice shouted and it echoed around the docks.

"Nicky are you sure?" A calm voice replied to Nicky's shouts. They'd come looking for her, why had she not thought to go to them first.

"I'm sure."

Kate heard footsteps behind her and could feel the warm glow of the torches they must have had.

"Great night for there to be a blackout," she heard Danny complain.

"Danny this isn't the time, we need to get her home."

"We can't leave her alone tonight. Nicky and I'll look after her."

"Maybe I should stay the night as well?" Linda's voice was calm as she spoke over everyone else's higher pitched conversation.

"Maybe I should, with Joe missing. They could easily want to take Kate next."

"Danny haven't you considered that they are coming after you. They've taken Joe, for all we know it could've been them that took Jamie" Erin chastised her older brother.

Kate could just imagine Danny shaking his head at Erin, "Erin have you considered that they might want you and Nicky to. I say we all stay together tonight. We Reagan's are stronger in numbers and only one out of the two of us that remain that have the authority to fire a gun, have the mind set to actually fire it straight."

"Danny has a fair point" Henry said in a low voice, first words he'd contributed to the conversation, "That being said, I still _know_ how to fire one and to protect my family I _will_ take up arms!"

"Fine, fine. We need to stop arguing and get Kate to a hospital first okay. Grandpa, Linda, can you take her?"

"Yes."

"You got your gun Grandpa?"

"I've always got my gun kid, you think I wouldn't start carrying it the moment my only son locks himself in his room and refuses to come out for the first time in four years? Like those four years never happened?"

* * *

_**Well what do you think? and remember reviews make me write faster.**_

_**K. x**_


	4. Chapter 4

The door slammed shut and Joe fell with a thump onto the ground.

"Who's there?" a womens voice asked.

Joe couldn't answer his head was groggy, he was really tired of getting knocked out, but he seemed to be rather good at it.

"I said who's there, don't make me ask again."

"El it makes no difference who it is, you heard the door slam, I doubt they are going to be leaving here" a male voice replied.

The room was dim as Joe eyes began to focus through the dark, the woman was young, and her auburn hair hung around her shoulders. She was wearing from what he could tell the uniform of an NYPD officer.

"I'm one of you" Joe said meekly.

She stared at him through the dark room, "Where's the torch?" she asked the other person in the room with her.

"It ran out of batteries this morning. She won't give us anymore for another two weeks, you know how it works."

She rolled her eyes and tossed her arms in the air, "Then find the matches Reagan!"

* * *

"Okay Kate. The babies' fine, but your blood pressure is higher than we'd like," Kate listened to the nurse, but only half-heartedly.

As she was a doctor herself she'd said this to thousands of patients herself and knew what it meant, "You want to keep me overnight right?"

"For observation yes, but we're willing to let you go home as long as Linda checks your blood pressure regualry and brings you in if it gets higher."

Linda squeezed Kate's hand in reassurance, "I was going to stay with her tonight anyway" and then she looked up at the nurse, "I'll keep an eye on her."

* * *

Danny yawned as he dropped Nicky off at the school gates on his way to work.

"I could've taken the subway" she complained.

"Nic we went through this" Danny drew Nicky back to the conversation they'd had as a family late the night before, "I am dropping you off each day and Sargent Anthony Renzulli or Detective Abigail Baker are going to pick you up and take you to the D.A's office. I-We can't have you wondering the streets of Manhattan by yourself."

Nicky rolled her eyes. Danny shrugged rebellious teenagers, he'd always thought Nicky was better, "Nic we only want to keep you and the boys safe and you want us to find Uncle Joe and Uncle Jamie right?"

Nicky nodded, "I know Uncle Danny, and I just hoped that you'd have more faith in me to get to the D.A's office without getting kidnapped. There are at least half a dozen precincts between here and there, they'd all know who I was the moment I tell them my last name. They'd keep me safe."

Danny reached over the seat and caught his nieces hand, "I know they would, I trust every cop in this city to keep any child or teenage absolutely safe, but there are some we trust more than others."

"Renzulli and Baker?" as she asked her brown eyes searched his face for any chance he was going to give in and let her walk.

"Yes Renzulli and Baker. Now go before you're late for class," Danny watched as Nicky headed into Sacred Heart Academy, he wasn't going to leave till he was sure she was safe within the school walls. He decided he was going to look into having Officers posted at all entrances of Nicky's and the boys schools.

* * *

"Sarge, I thought you weren't going to let me back on the case?" when Danny had arrived at the Precinct, Fienberg had cornered him and told him he was back on the case.

"I'm not letting you back on _my_ case. The case I'm giving you is in conjunction to _my_ case" Fienberg replied as Danny followed him to his office.

Danny sat down in one of the hard, cold office chairs and slumped back into it

"No slumping Reagan" Fienberg chastised him.

Danny sat up abruptly, "Sarge will you please tell me what is going on?"

Fienberg sat down on his side of the desk, "Danny, Officer Coleman is dead. A six four precinct patrol found his body in an alley way in the Bronx. He'd been shot in the stomach, the chest and the head. I've had Detectives look at the case over night, but I think this is something you need to investigate and it means your investigation is in the same area as mine, but not the same one. You hear me Reagan?"

Danny didn't know what to say Officer Larry Coleman was 24 years old, fresh out of the academy, he was married with a little boy and Danny had put him on his first undercover assignment and now he was dead.

"Sarge how, how is Hayley?" Danny's mind was swimming and he couldn't focus.

Fienberg got up from the desk, "I'll give you some time to think if you want this case or not okay Reagan" he patted Danny on the shoulder as he left the office.

"Sarge please?" he was desperate to know how Hayley, Officer Coleman's wife was.

Sargent Fienberg shook his head.

* * *

"Francis, could you please open the door and let me in?" it was like Frank was ten again and he'd had an argument with Vinny Jefferson from across the road and he'd come off second best, "Francis Conor John Reagan, I want you to open this door right now."

The door creaked open and Frank was standing there looking worse than he had when he'd locked himself away over a week ago.

"Oh Francis" Henry sighed.

"Pop, I don't know what to do" there was pleading in Frank's eyes he was looking for the support he craved from Henry, the sort he'd given him when he was a child.

Henry smiled and pushed the door open a bit more and eventually enough so that he could hug Francis, "Kid I know this is tough, but they will bring them home. I promise you."

"Them?" Frank asked Henry confused.

Damn, Henry thought. Frank had no clue that Joe was now missing to.

Henry took Frank by the hand like he was five and proceeded to drag him downstairs like he was a complaining child. The way that Frank had been acting he might have been five again.

"Francis sit" was all Henry said to him when they reached the kitchen.

Frank watched Henry with wonder as he paced the room, debating with himself how to tell Frank that Joe was also missing. He stopped pacing, "Francis you are going to promise to not lock yourself in your room again, that is the last thing this family needs is you sulking for any longer."

Frank nodded, but didn't agree to anything. He felt that he still needed longer to sulk, than he already had.

"Francis, Joe's missing."

Frank's eyes opened wide and he jumped up from the table, "Pop where's my gun. Call Detective Baker, I need to set up a task force on this issue."

Henry was in shock that Frank had gone from acting like he was ten, straight back to the Police Commissioner and Father that Henry knew so well.

"Pop are you listening?" Frank asked confused, at why Henry looked so shocked.

Henry came back to reality, and his brain processed everything that Frank, "I'd call Detective Hawkins, Baker is on pick up duty."

"What do you mean her boys haven't started school yet and her mom babysits?"

"She's picking up Nicky."

* * *

"Jamie you're being an idiot are you sure you're not going to talk to him?" Joe watched in silence as the woman named El tried to convince Jamie to talk to him.

Jamie's face flicked in the candle light, he hardly looked like his little brother anymore. His face had grown harder and bland – he was – or he already had turned into Danny.

"I told you El if I don't want to talk to him, I don't have to talk to him."

"Well he refuses to tell me his name and all he's said is that he's one of us, what does that mean?"

I was having trouble forming words; I was having trouble doing anything right. Maybe being knocked out this time was worse than I'd ever been before, "I'm a Reagan."

* * *

_**Family Reunions? Will Joe and Jamie meeting like this final answer the questions about their argument?**_

_**K. x**_


	5. Chapter 5

Nicky stood on the front steps of Blessed Heart Academy waiting to be picked up, unsure of who it would be or when they would be picking her up. The school buses drifted away and her friends said their final _see ya's_ for the day and Nicky was left there on the school steps waiting alone. She sat down on the steps and took her phone out of her blazer pocket. As she went to turn it on, it died.

A navy blue ford focus pulled up across the street. Nicky couldn't see through the tinted windows. No one got out of the car. Nicky watched the car conspicuously for a few minutes before she knew it was a good idea to get out of there. She turned to her school bag and rummaged in it conspicuously. She eventually found her wallet. She took it out, re-zipped her bag and made a run for it in the opposite direction the car was parked. She didn't look behind her, but she heard it restart. Nicky picked up her pace.

* * *

The case file dropped down on Erin's desk.

Erin didn't look up she just smiled to herself, "Danny what do you want from me?"

"Well I spent my lunch break looking for this file in City records. I was hoping you could investigate the case for me."

Erin felt like she was going to break out in laughter and she looked up at her brother, "I thought you were the detective. You investigate and I prosecute, at least that's what I was taught at law school?"

"The thing is, I could lose my job if I'm caught investigating this"

Erin shuffled the case files she was already handling and got up from her desk, "Danny that isn't a good enough reason, and if you shouldn't be, I _definitely_ shouldn't be."

"Erin" Danny wined like he was ten and the five year old Erin had found enough evidence in the kitchen to prove he was the one who'd thrown the eggs everywhere and he wanted her to let him off.

"Danny I said no. If you can get a warrant from a different ADA, I'll look at the case."

"Thank you, you are the best sister ever," Danny smiled as he turned from Erin to get back to work.

"Danny, I'm the only sister you've got."

* * *

"Shit!" Detective Baker muttered. Don't panic she told herself, Abigail don't panic. She turned back to her car and reached for the radio, she changed the channels quickly so that it was on the 12th precincts channel. She brought it to her mouth and pressed down on the button.

"Sargent Renzulli, its Detective Baker, where are you?"

_"Detective, I'm at the precinct. What's going on?" Renzulli's voice crackled back over the radio._

"Did you pick Nicky up from school?"

It was a few moments before she got a reply, _"I thought you were?"_ even through the radio static Baker could hear the tension in Renzulli's voice.

"We have a missing child. Renzulli get a bolou out on Nicky Reagan, tell your officers and I will tell the Commissioner and Issue and AMBER Alert."

_"He's back?"_ Renzulli asked.

"He's back, but when I tell him this he may be gone again."

* * *

"So you're a Reagan?" El asked, passing him a cup of tea. "So are you and Jamie related somehow? Brothers?" she was curious Joe thought, but after being stuck in here with a grumpy Jamie – a person he knew so well – he wasn't surprised she welcomed a new face despite the circumstances.

Joe took a deep breath and tried to find his voice again, "We-were bro-brothers."  
"So you must be Joe or Danny?"

Jamie didn't say anything again.

Joe coughed, "Joe."

"Jamie said in not so many words that you're a cop like you Dad, Grandpa and brother?"

Joe nodded as he finally found his voice, "I'm assigned to the eighth precinct. I'm a Detective on the major case squad."

"Eleanor Mendoza, two four precinct. I've been a cop for two years, captive for four."

"Nice to meet you, Eleanor."

"Call me El. Everybody does…or they used to" she sighed.

Joe took a stab in the dark; he remembered her name from a case that had been rumoured to be related to his secret case about The Blue Templar, "Were you involved in the shooting of a child, four years ago."

El took a deep breath, "I killed a four year old girl named Lucinda Ericks, she got caught in the crossfire" El's voice cracked as she tried to talk through her crying, "Sh-she just ran out onto the street."

Jamie moved and came and sat down next to El, he didn't acknowledge Jamie or take any notice that he was there. He cupped El's face gently in his hands, "Ella, Ella it's going to be okay. It's in the past we talked through this, you've worked past this. It wasn't your fault she walked onto the street; Tammy should've been watching her."

El threw herself into Jamie's arms. He rubbed her back reassuring her that it was okay.

Joe wondered that there was something more between El and Jamie. It wasn't for him to judge or suspect; they were just two people stuck in hell with only each other to rely on. When things like that happen special bonds are formed.

* * *

_"This is Detective Abigail Baker, assistant to Commissioner Frank Reagan. I am issuing an AMBER Alert to all precincts in the City of New York and surrounding counties. The missing child is sixteen year old Nicole Reagan. I have spoken to her teachers and she was last seen on the schools steps of her school Blessed Heart Academy. Her school bag was found at the location."_

Danny listened with complete horror as the message crackled through his car radio. His head swam; he now had to find his brothers and his niece. He had to tell Erin. He flicked his car lights on, this may not have been a police emergency, but to Danny right now it was an emergency enough to constitute him to turn his lights on.

* * *

Garret took a deep breath as he headed in Franks office, "Commissioner?" he asked warily. Frank had only been back on the job a few hours and now he had to deliver the message that an AMBER alert had been issued for his granddaughter.

"Yes Garret?" Frank replied as he continued to reassemble his side arm.

Garret sat down across from the Commissioner.

Frank looked up at him confused, "Garret what's going on?"

"Frank, Detective Baker has issued an AMBER alert" Garret looked for the reaction to the situation in Frank's eyes.

Frank got up from the desk and headed over to the window and looked over the city as he spoke, "Which one of my grandchildren is missing?" he asked Garret is a bland voice.

"Nicky. Commissioner what do you want me to do?"

"Get Anthony Renzulli to leave what every, he is doing right at this moment and give, him my address. I want someone I trust watching over my family while I can't be there. And have him pick up Erin from work. I can't have her running all over the city, not right now. She'll draw too much attention. I want to keep this in house as long as possible Garret."

"Understood Commissioner" Garret replied. He backed away from Frank and went to leave, but as he stood in the doorway he knew there was one more question he had to ask, "What about Danny?"

"Clear him. Change his records, give him clearance on all levels, and give him clearance so that he _doesn't_ get arrested. God only knows that he's going to need it."

* * *

El fell asleep in Jamie's arms, as Joe watched on in silence. Jamie then carefully moved her to a makeshift bed of old blankets and a beat up foam bedroll. Joe moved away from them and went back and leaned against the room's wall. Hidden in, the shadows Joe watched Jamie intently. Jamie was still the sweet natured kid he loved at heart, but this captivity is what had turned him into Danny on the outside.

"Jamie?" he asked quietly.

"It's nice to see you to Joe, but don't try. I haven't forgiven you for what you said."

Joe went to raise his voice, but decided against it so to not wake El, "Have you ever considered that I wanted to take back everything I said the moment that I said it?"

"No, I haven't considered that Joe. I know you better than Dad, or Grandpa or even Erin and Danny. I knew when you mean something and when you don't, and _everything_ you said that night you meant."

"You see these bruises on my face" his hand swept past the bruises on his temple, "And this cast on my arm?"

Even in the dim light Joe could see Jamie rolling his eyes, "Yeah so what?"

"Danny pushed me into some filling cabinets at work, they all toppled over me. I got out of hospital yesterday, today." "What is your, point Joe?"

"My point is because everyone still blames me for you going missing. Everyone except…" he stopped speaking before he brought Kate into the conversation.

Jamie stood up and started pacing the length of the small room, "It is your fault, but I don't think it's the way everyone believes?"

Joe was intrigued to understand what Jamie meant by that, "Jamie?"

"I know about your case with the Blue Templar, our captor has a snitch in the FBI. She told me everything you did and everything that El did, it's why I was captured and you and El."

"If this is about my case shouldn't I still be out there?"

"No Tammy wants Dad and Danny. She blames them for the death of Lucinda's Dad"

_Molevsky_, Joe thought. It always came back to him.

* * *

_**The past really does have a way of coming back to haunt the Reagans.**_

_**K. x**_


	6. Chapter 6

"YOU FIND MY DAGHTER! YOU FIND YOUR GRANDAUGHTER! YOU BRING HER HOME!" Erin screamed at Frank.

"I'm sorry Commissioner" Renzulli said quietly. Erin had suspected something was wrong when Renzulli came to get her from work and she had then forced him to take her to One Police Plaza. They walked right into the AMBER Alert and Reagan Case task force.

"It's fine Tony. You get back to work, help find my Granddaughter. I'll look after Erin."

Tony nodded once and left the office.

Frank pulled Erin into his arms and held her against him gently, she cried into his shoulder as he spoke "Erin, Erin honey, we are going to find her okay. We are going to bring Nicky home Erin, I promise. Danny is out there looking for her right now okay."

"Dad sh-she's all I-I've go-got" her voice broke.

"Erin, I know. You're the only daughter I've got and I hate just as much to lose you. But right now, we have to leave the task force members to find her and bring her and your brothers home."

"Da-Dad I-I think, I-I mi-might be able to he-help."

"Erin what do you mean?"

Erin took a deep breath and pulled out of Franks arms, "Danny brought me a case file just after Lunch today. He said it was related to the case and he said he wasn't authorised to investigate the case and if he did he was likely to get fired. He wanted me to look at it, but I knew it could get me fired. So I left it till he could get a warrant from a different ADA. I think that file might help us find Nicky, Jamie and Joe."

"Is it still on your desk, I can send someone to get it?"

"Yes. Yes. The case was Ericks versus the NYPD."

Frank thought for a moment, "That was the case when a little girl died when she walked into crossfire. I remember the newspapers saying _I_ was a child killer."

* * *

"My Uncle and Grandpa will kill you when they find me. You know that right?" Nicky struggled with her bindings as she spoke.

Her captive sat on the chair across from her a ski mask over his face, "I doubt that. By this time tomorrow your _entire_ family is going to be dead."

Nicky shook her head in disbelief and horror, "I don't believe that. You don't know my family you don't know what Reagans are capable of."

"You better believe it kid. You're going to be the first to die."

Nicky stopped struggling and started to shake in fear her short life running like a movie in her head.

* * *

"Joe is there something you aren't telling me about what's going on?" Jamie asked Joe after a few minutes of silence. Joe had been reeling through the possibility that Sonny Molevsky was the cause of everyone's problems and had transferred the problems to his lover when he had committed homicide.

"Do you remember Sonny Molevsky?" he asked Jamie.

Jamie pulled his legs up to his chest, "Yeah I remember him you worked on Warrant Squad together right?"

"Yeah we worked on Warrant Squad together. A few weeks after you disappeared when I was still in hospital, he killed himself after Dad and Danny tracked him down, blaming him for shooting me and a range of other reasons."

Jamie let his legs slip back down to the ground and he pressed his face into his hands, "What does this have to do with us being stuck down here?"

"Tammy blames Dad and Danny for her daughter's father's death right?" Jamie nodded, "Well the first and last time Dad and Danny worked together on a case it was to take down the Blue Templar and find who shot me. They found it was Sonny Molevsky that had one turned the Blue Templar into dirty cops and two shot me."

"So you think that the girl that Ella shot was Sonny Molevsky's daughter?"

"Illegitimate" Joe added, "Maybe not completely illegitimate" Joe said with an afterthought. Tammy seemed to know Molevsky enough to want revenge on our family. Joe knew he was a family man but he also never that if Molevsky wanted to cheat on his family, that he would and it looked like he had.

"Okay. So Ella was kidnapped because of Tammy's daughter's death and us because we're related to Dad and Danny and they're the reason Molevsky died?" Jamie asked.

"Yes."

* * *

"Yes Commissioner, I understand. I'll move them immediately" Renzulli said into his radio.

"Renzulli?" Henry asked, "What's going on?"

"I'm to move you, Linda, Kate and the boys to a safe house. I'm sure you understand why?"

Henry looked at him grumpily, "Of course I understand why. I just don't see why we can't stay here, we won't be leaving soon. Linda's pulled the boys from school. Kate's on maternity leave, Linda using all her over hours for a holiday. When Francis called he said that he and Erin would be staying at One Police Plaza. Danny's the only one that isn't buckled down and it'd be safer not to move us. It's safer to protect us in plain sight."

Renzulli looked at Henry with admiration, "Commissioner Reagan" he brought the radio to his mouth.

A few moments later and with an incredible amount of static Frank's voice came back over the radio, _"Yes Renzulli?"_

"Commissioner, Sir. Your Father suggests that he, Linda, Kate and the boys stay here at the house. That it is safer to protect your family in plain sight."

_"Stay there then, if Pop thinks it's a good idea, it's a good idea."_

"Of course Sir."

* * *

Erin knew she needed another case file, a case file that she couldn't get through city records. She wasn't sure if she had the clearance to even request the file. She looked around her Dad's office, he wasn't there he was locked in the threat centre with his chiefs.

"Detective Baker?" Erin called.

A few moments later Detective Baker came into the Commissioner office, "Yes Erin?"

"Do you have clearance to request files from the FBI?"

"Not personally, are you sure you don't?" Abigail wasn't convinced that Erin wouldn't have clearance.

Erin shook her head, "Usually I'd be able to, but I know this case is closed and I'm only allowed to access open files from them and even then I have to be able to prove it's in relation to the case I'm prosecuting."

Detective Baker understood, "You're not prosecuting a case in relation to the case file you wanted and even then the case file is closed."

"I can pull the Commissioner from his threat assessment meeting?" Baker suggested.

"Pull him; I need him to call his contacts in Washington D.C to get the file. Even he couldn't get it, he'd have to explain why and I can't tell him why."

"Erin what about you call one of his contacts."

Erin slumped back in the desk chair, "The thing is I don't know who his contacts are. He'd never tell me or Danny or Joe. He always told us that our contacts are our contacts and we need to protect their identity as long as possible."

Baker didn't answer she'd been a New York City cop long enough to understand the price of not protecting a contacts identity. She left the office and headed down a side passage and knocked with caution on the threat assessment room door. A few moments later the door opened and Baker came face to face with all the City Police Chief's, the Commissioner and his deputies.

"Commissioner, Ms Reagan would like your assistance with acquiring a closed case file from the FBI."

"Of course Abigail," he then turned to his fellow chiefs and commissioners, "Would you please excuse me, I have to help Ms Reagan to help us."

* * *

The _'yes'_ came from the door and because of Jamie and Joe trying to use each-others knowledge to piece together the full story they hadn't heard the door open.

"Tammy" Jamie said, "It's nice to see you again. How long's it been three months? Going to, finally give us our torch batteries."

"In time Jamision you'll get your batteries, but I doubt you'll be alive by then. You and your brother know too much to be kept alive much longer."

"You've threatened El and I with that so many times in the last four years, and you still haven't gone through with it."

She stared Jamie down, but he kept his composure, "Well that was before _I_ made the mistake to pretend to be your wife and report you missing."

"Lucky you acknowledge it was you, but I think you did that on purpose."

"And what would you mean by that Jamison?" Tammy asked closing the door and walking slowly across the room and sitting down next to where El was asleep.

"You did it so that you could get my brothers to attack each other, so that you could get Joe on, his own."

"Maybe that is true Jamison, and maybe it isn't. Though it is exactly what happened for me to be able to get you on your own Jamison. Have you spoken about the argument with you had with your brother Detective Reagan?" Her question was directed at Joe and he looked up no longer scared of her, like he had been in the alley way when he threated Kate and his unborn daughter's life.

"Not in great detail" Joe said through gritted teeth.

Tammy laughed, "Okay well, are you still mad about what he said Jamison. How he said you were incompetent, childlike, weak, immature, couldn't handle a gun, a liar, untrustworthy. How you'd break your mother's heart by becoming a cop."

The words broke open the wounds Joe had worked so hard to close to try and forget had happened. After his argument with Danny they'd reappeared, but now that the words had been thrown back in his face, he understood how Jamie must have felt.

"Jamie, I" Joe walked over to his brother and grabbed his arm.

Jamie pulled his arm away. Damn Joe thought he thought he'd broken through and gotten Jamie back. Stockholm syndrome Joe thought; Jamie had associated with his captor.

* * *

_**Is Nicky going to die? The clock is ticking for Frank and Danny.**_

_**K. x**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait what?" Danny looked from his Dad and then back to Erin.

Frank had come through and Erin had gotten the case file from the FBI, "You don't think I haven't thought that myself since I read this Danny" Erin said.

"I'm sorry it's just, I never thought. I mean I hoped it would be true, because it would've been hilarious to watch the case roll out in the court room" now Danny tried to keep back his laughter.

Frank looked at Danny grumpily, "Please don't tell me that you find this funny. Molevsky had a second family a daughter and from what this case says a _second_ wife."

"He didn't commit bigamy" Erin assured her Dad.

"For a man of faith, cheating is as good as bigamy."

"Dad I didn't mean it like that" Danny said softly.

"I know you didn't Danny," he smiled it was good to see Danny and Erin smiling despite everything that had been happening, "It's good to see you two bickering again."

"Okay back to the case" Erin said.

"Right does the case say anything else; do we need to open anymore case files to get to the bottom of this?" Frank asked.

Danny was flicking through the Ericks versus the NYPD case, waiting for what Erin had to say to Frank a familiar name caught his eye, "Maybe talking to Sargent Marty Fienberg might be a good idea, he was at the five four when this case was tried, he was the one who was leading the crossfire that got the little girl killed. He was Eleanor Mendoza's commanding officer."

"Officer Eleanor Mendoza had been on the job two years when she shot the child. The child died when Danny?" Frank asked.

Danny flicked through the case file, "Her death dates not here."

Erin snatched up the other case and quickly flipped through its pages scanning for any date, "No date here either."

"I think that we may have a few snitches to find, don't you agree?" Frank replied, happy that Erin had a distraction from thinking about Nicky being missing.

"This feels like the Blue Templar case all over again" Danny rolled his eyes.

Erin looked at Danny annoyed, "Seriously Danny, we'll probably have to open that case again."

"Maybe start by checking the newspapers following the child's death, I'm sure the snitch won't be able to cover up the New York Times, I'm sure you'll find the death date there. I'll work on finding the snitches."

Danny picked his keys up from the couch, "I'll head down to the New York Time headquarters. Erin stay here."

Erin protested "No, no way I'm going with you Danny."

"Danny take Erin and go home, I think Pop would've kept the papers. You're likely to find them in the basement."

* * *

"This is ridiculous" Henry complained, "I mean, I'm sure I kept them. It's just does Francis really expect me to remember where I put them? I can't even remember where I leave my glasses. Jack found them under the couch earlier."

Erin and Danny had appeared just before Dinner, asking Henry if he had kept the papers from the death of a child were Frank had been labelled a _Child Killer _by the newspapers, "Grandpa we need to find it. It could help us bring them home."

"Well maybe it'd help me to look faster, if you'd tell me why you need the newspaper" Henry asked trying to conspicuously retrieve information from Danny and Erin, so that he could tell Kate and Linda.

Danny looked to his Grandpa "We think that the child's death may be related to both the death of Sonny Molevsky and Jamie, Joe and Nicky's kidnapping and the disappearance of Officer Eleanor Mendoza."

"Mendoza, I remember talking that disappearance over with Marty. Have you talked to him yet?" Henry asked.

Danny shook his head.

Henry had an idea, "Maybe I could talk to him?"

"The more help the merrier, just don't let Dad know" Danny said, lifting another box of newspapers off the shelf.

"I think I've found the paper" Erin said from across the room.

Danny rushed over and took the paper, "Hey I found that, let me read it" Erin complained, trying to get the paper back from Danny who was holding it over his head.

"Give me that Danny" Henry asked his grandson and Danny reluctantly handed it over, "Sometimes I wonder if you two ever grew up. Your brothers are missing. Danny your niece is missing. Erin _your_ daughter is missing. Yet here you both are arguing over newspapers. So maybe you should get your heads back on track, because our lives are at risk as well," he chastised them, "Now what am I looking for?"

Erin covered her face with her hands, "The day that Lucinda Ericks died."

Henry opened the paper and scanned it looking for a date, "The ninth of May two thousand and eleven. You know that's the week before Molevsky killed himself, maybe you really do have a good theory. So maybe you could tell me what is really going on?"

* * *

"Hello Sam how are you?" Frank smiled as he clamped hands with his old friend, by the nine eleven memorial.

Sam smiled, "I've been better, but then you call me an hour ago you think that there is a snitch at the bureau and ask me to fly down to New York."

Samuel Tucker, better known to his friends as Sam, was the Deputy-Director of the FBI. He was also a New York Native and one of Frank's longest and dearest friends. He was former NYPD and another person who'd been with Frank at ground zero on nine eleven.

Frank shrugged, "Walk with me Sam. I actually think that there are two snitches, one in the FBI and one in the NYPD. I also believe that they are working together. To cover up for someone. The same someone who has got my sons and my granddaughter captive."

Sam stopped walking, "Frank you're supposed to alert me, the FBI when a child goes missing."

Frank walked over to the side nine eleven memorial, "You said once that if the NYPD had a case that they better be left alone to work it or all hell would break lose. I've lived by that since then, my detectives and officers are just as capable of finding missing children and they do a hell of a good job of it to, but I just need your help to find these snitches, if you would?"

"I'll help you Frank," Sam joined Frank by the side of the memorial, "You know I've been thinking lately about leaving the FBI and coming back to New York, you got any jobs open?"

Frank patted Sam on the back, "I'm sure we can find you something Sam."

* * *

"Jamie, Jamie look at me. You have Stockholm syndrome" Joe grabbed his brothers arm again forcing Jamie to face him, but Jamie didn't take his eyes of El. Tammy had left and after what Joe hoped was five minutes he confronted Jamie about Tammy.

"And how would you know Joe, you're not a psychologist."

"Compulsory course last year at John Jay for all NYPD detectives," Joe replied.

Jamie pulled his arm from Joe's grip again, "Why do you think I have Stockholm syndrome then Joe?"

"Because even though I know you still haven't forgiven me, I thought I'd gotten through to you. About using the information I know with what you know to piece together why we have been kidnapped. But then along comes Tammy and reminds you of everything I said and we are back at square one. You didn't argue with her, you didn't disagree with her."

Jamie laughed, "You want to know why I didn't disagree with her. I didn't disagree with her because I agree with her because you hurt me that night Joe. It's not that I might have Stockholm Syndrome – who knows – it's because I always looked up to you, I trusted you more than Danny or Erin. I WANTED TO BE YOU!"

"Jamie" Joe said regretfully.

"No, you always asked me how I was going, always wanted me to be who I wanted to be. But then I tell you what I want to be and you tell me that I'm not capable of being that, that I'd break mom's heart. MOM'S DEAD JOE, MOM'S DEAD!"

"JAMIE I'D JUST BEEN SHOT, I NEARLY DIED! DANNY'S BEEN SHOT MULTIPLE TIMES, AND DAD AND GRANDPA! AND SO MANY TIMES THEY NEARLY DIED! HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED THAT I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO BE SHOT? JAMIE YOU ARE THE SMARTEST MEMBER OF OUR FAMILY, YOU HAD THE POTENIONAL TO BE THE BEST DEFENCE LAWYER IN THE UNITED STATES AND YOU WANTED TO GIVE THAT ALL UP FOR THE CHANCE TO BE SHOT! I SAID EVERYTHING I SAID TO DEFER YOU FROM WANTING TO BECOME A COP. I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT, BECAUSE YOU'RE MY BABY BROTHER! I DIDN'T REALISE THE CONSEQUENCES OF WHAT I SAID AT THE TIME BECAUSE I'D JUST WANTED TO PROECT YOU, BUT WHEN I FOUND OUT I WAS GOING TO BECOME A DAD I REALISED HOW MUCH OF AN IDIOT I'D BEEN. ALL I WANT FOR MY DAUGHTER IS TO BE HAPPY AND BECOME WHAT EVER SHE WANTS TO BE, SO WHY HAD I WANTED TO DENY MY OWN BROTHER THAT CHANCE. I'D NEVER SAY IT TO HER, AND I NEVER SAID IT TO NICKY WHEN SHE SAID SHE WANTED TO BECOME A COP, BUT I SAID IT TO YOU," Joe took a deep breath to calm down, "I'm not saying that I don't want to protect Nicky either, because I do, but she understands the risks and that's when I realised that you understood the risks to but you wanted to become a cop because I'm a cop, because Grandpa is a cop, because Dad is a cop, because Danny is a cop. That's why Nicky wants to be a cop, why I became a cop, why Danny became a cop, why Dad became a cop. If we get out of here, I am going to do all in my power to make sure you become a cop."

Jamie had his hands behind his head, "Have you ever said this to anyone before or is this the first time?"

"I've told one other person," the only other person he'd told was Kate.

"Angela?" Jamie asked.

"No not Angela, I haven't seen her for four years either. But that's not point Jamie. Do you understand now why I did what I did that night in the hospital?"

"Of course he does" I head El's voice it sounded tired and weary.

Joe spun around, "What?"

"He told me the whole story about you getting shot and the hospital room argument. He told me about the argument you two had. I'd been a cop for two years when I shot that little girl – but you already knew that I'm guessing? Anyway I told him about why I became a cop, not much different to why you and your family became cops. I used that information from my personal life to explain to him why I thought you didn't want him to become a cop. It took a few days but Jamie came around and he understood. I think what happened when you arrived was that he really was still mad at you and wanted to see if you'd cracked and if everything I told him that I thought was true. And I think it is true."

"Jamie is that true?" I asked.

Jamie shrugged, "Well not all true, I still hadn't forgiven you, but Ella helped me to understand why you did what you did."

"Have you forgiven me now?" Joe asked.

"I forgave you the moment you started yelling."

* * *

_**Do you think the FBI will help Frank find the snitches? **_

_**Is there something going on between Eleanor and Jamie?**_

_**What about Joe, do you think Jamie has really forgiven him?**_

_**Also would you like to know about what happened to Sydney after Jamie disappeared?**_

_**Brotherly bonding maybe, Jamie finding about Kate?**_

_**K. x**_


	8. Chapter 8

Nicky was semi-conscious, as she'd been drugged. She had a bag over head and her body jolted over every bump the van made. Nicky knew she was on her way to her death. Her two captures spoke in hushed ones',

"Have you talked to her?" the woman asked.

"To Mrs Molevsky?" he chuckled.

"I don't understand why she wants us to call her that, she was never his wife."

Nicky listened as best she could, "She worships him believes that he is god and that the Reagans are the devils," the woman answered.

"And I've got them twisted around my fingers" the man replied.

"So what did she say, about what we are to do with the girl?"

It was a few moments before, "Well she said the drugs aren't that strong so the girls most likely returning to consciousness now. So she said to drive around in circles confuse her. Then hide her with the others."

"Wait! What?" the woman seemed shocked, and Nicky felt like her heart skipped a beat and she relaxed, she was going to live another day and she was hopefully going to be with her Uncles when it happened.

* * *

There had been a long, ongoing silence after Jamie had forgiven Joe. El had gone back to sleep and Jamie was once again sitting next to her, and Joe knew that Jamie was in love with her. Joe moved away from them and sat down and leant back against the wall and took his jacket off. He closed his eyes and imagined Kate back in Louisiana the first summer after he met her, her chestnut brown hair hung around her shoulders, her apple green eyes shone bright when the sun hit them, the sound of her laugh. He'd never forget that summer; it was the summer he found love again after Angela, after losing Jamie. It was when he started to heal. He always carried a photo of Kate on her college graduation day, he never wanted to forget the day she'd become a doctor nor the day he asked her to marry him. He kept the photo for some stupid reason in the inner lining of his NYPD jacket, the one he had on. He held the photo between his fingers noticing every single little detail ok Kate like he had before, her dimples, her eyes, and her smile. He'd have once taken this all for granted, but now with everything once again at risk he didn't.

Joe was so engulfed in Kate's picture he did not notice that Jamie was now sitting next to him.

"That's not Angela" he said bluntly.

Joe smiled to himself, "I said I haven't seen her in four years. A lot can happen in that time."

"Is she okay?"

Joe thought to himself in disappointment as he'd been so mad with her, he'd refused to speak to her leaving it up to Erin, "From what Erin says. She married a Secret Service Agent lives in DC that was the last I heard."

"I guess that means she's safe to."

Joe shrugged.

"So you said you're a Dad?" Jamie asked curiously.

"I'm going to be in two months, a little girl. We've decided to name her Charlotte, but when she's born we'll probably decided it's the wrong one."

"Is that her mother in the photo?"

Joe nodded.

"When did you meet her?"

"A few months after you left, after Angela hightailed it back to Portland. She was a hospital volunteer training to be a doctor. Kate LeJunne was and still is the most beautiful person inside and out that I have ever met."

"I take it you married her?" Jamie asked.

Joe nodded, "I proposed with Mom's engagement ring after Syd gave it to me with her blessing and I married her during a Louisiana summer two years ago."

Jamie looked confused at Joe, "Sydney?" he asked.

Jamie looked hurt as he answered, "I gave her that ring with a promise to always keep it no matter what happened to me. Wh-what happened to her?"

"Well if you want to be a cop so badly, I don't think I should tell you."

"Joe!"

"Well she married a fireman named Nolan Dailey. They live in Chicago now with their six month old daughter."

"Did she ever miss me, did she ever love me?" Jamie searched Joe's face for recognition that Sydney did love him and miss him.

"Jamie she never forgot you and never stopped loving you, but Jamie she gave up on you coming home to her."

Jamie looked down at the ground, "You're just trying to make me feel better, I'm sure she forgot me and everything else."

Joe shook his head, "She named her daughter Allison Jamie, nicknamed AJ."

Jamie smiled, "What's she like?"

"AJ?" Joe asked.

"I guess so."

"Well she's loud; she has Sydney's eyes. She's inquisitive, curious. She's very much a normal six month old baby; she's loved by everyone that she meets. The single most important person to her parents and cherished by her Godfather."

"I take it you're her Godfather?"

"Yeah, I haven't been able to spend much time with her since she was born. But Nolan and Sydney are coming down to Louisiana Christmas. Kate and I have asked Nolan and Sydney to be our daughters Godparents, and she's getting baptised on Christmas day."

"Louisiana, Christmas?"

"Yeah, last year Kate and I spent Thanksgiving there and the year before we we're married. We're actually considering moving down to New Orleans, but I doubt we'll ever get to now" Joe whispered the tears escaped his eyes and slid down his cheeks.

The door banged open and they both looked up a lifeless body bound in ropes and with a bag over their head was thrown into the room and smashed against the floor.

* * *

Erin walked into the kitchen carrying a pile of dishes from dinner. Frank joined her a few moments later,

"Erin I need your help, if you're willing to give it."

"In times like this Dad trust me I'll give it" Erin answered as she placed the dishes into the sink to be washed up by Linda and Sean.

"Well I need you to distract Sam Tucker."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard" Erin replied with a grin, "But why?"

"Despite everything Sam and I have gone through, I think he may be the snitch in the FBI. He has the highest clearance and access to those files."

"Well if it brings Nicky home."

Frank reached out for her hand, "Erin how are you coping?"

"Better. Nicky is a strong girl I know she'll make it through this; she'll come back to me. I past crying a long time ago, because I know she wouldn't want me to cry, she'd want me to fight to bring her home."

Linda came into the room with a concerned look on her face, "Have any of you seen Kate?"

Frank and Erin looked at each other and then to Linda, "She went to be after dinner, you knew that Linda" Erin asked confused.

"I know I just went to check on her she wasn't there" The three Reagans looked at each other anxiously.

The bullets smashed through the window and they fell to the floor and a scream of agony echoed over the bullets and into their ears. Kate.

* * *

_**Are the girls alive?**_

_**K. x**_


	9. Chapter 9

"YOU SAVE THEM, YOU SAVE THEM BOTH!" Linda screamed at the EMT's, trying to force her way out of Frank's arms who was holding her back.

"We said we will" the younger EMT answered slamming the ambulance doors shut. When the doors shut Frank released Linda who went tearing after the truck.

She spun on her heel and faced Frank, "I'M A NURSE, I WAS FIRST TO GET TO HER. YOU SHOULD'VE LET ME GO WITH HER!"

"Linda" Frank said softly, "Linda there are two boys in the house, who are crying. There Uncle is missing, their only cousin is missing. They haven't seen their Dad in over twenty-four hours, they still have you Linda and right now they need you."

Linda's thoughts flashed to her boys. Jack. Sean. They were her world, Frank was right they needed her, but Kate needed her to, "What about Kate who has she got?"

"Erin and Pop" behind them a car started and with Erin at the wheel she and Henry would reach the hospital in lighting speed.

Linda's hands were still covered in blood and so was her blouse. Splatter on her cheeks. She couldn't see it but she could feel it. Sticky. Mixed, with her sweat.

"Will I be able to go see her? I need to call Danny to, Danny needs to know."

Frank walked over to his daughter and law and pulled her back into a hug, no restraining force this time. A hug, a hug that his daughter needed right now, "I promise you that you will. Someone has to be with her at all times. Right now it's Erin and Pop. When Danny comes home, you and I will go down there."

"_If_ Danny comes home Frank. If."

* * *

Danny sat back down at his desk; he was waiting for his new partner. He wasn't keen on the idea, despite everything he'd said about Joe in the past few days he knew there was no partner he wanted than his little brother. Joe was the brains and the calm of their team, he was the brawn. Joe kept him on the straight and narrow, more than anyone else had. He'd been Joe's best man, despite the fact they both knew he'd always blamed Joe deep down for Jamie's disappearance. Now that didn't matter, now he'd lost two of his brothers and his niece.

"Oi Reagan!" Fienberg called out.

Danny looked up as Fienberg walked across the room, a young woman by his side. She was a red head with bright blue eyes that resembled the colour of the Pacific Ocean. Her red hair was tied back in a simple ponytail.

"Danny meet your new partner just transferred from narcotics Detective Willa Cannington."

Danny got up from his desk and reached out to shake her hand, she took it and smiled, "I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances Detective Reagan."

Danny played it off, "It comes with the job, and you will get what you give. Sometimes like these extremely personally."

"Well I hope. I'm able to help you bring your family home. Sargent Fienberg informed me about the case and what you currently know."

"Well then. Come with me Detective Cannington" Danny grinned picking up his gun and sliding in back into its holster on his hip.

* * *

Joe pulled the bag off of the body's head. He felt for a pulse on her neck after a few moments he found one.

"Oh Nicky" he said softly, "I am so sorry, but please keep fighting and wake up."

"Joe?" Jamie asked.

Joe didn't answer as he cradled his niece's unconscious body against his chest. He'd hoped and wished that she and boys wouldn't be drawn into this.

"Joe?" Jamie asked again, "Who is it?"

His voiced choked over her name, "Ni-Nic-Nicky"

Jamie froze. He wouldn't have known it was her, if Joe hadn't said. He'd been gone from her life for so long; she was the thirteen year old he knew any longer. She was a young woman. He knew he wouldn't have known.

"I-Is she breathing" Jamie asked.

"Yes" Joe answered, "Can, can you wake El?"

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie just wake her!" Joe demanded.

Jamie didn't hesitate and walked over to El and gently shook her awake, "Ella you need to wake up."

El grumbled something that Joe couldn't make out, but Jamie pulled her into his arms and with a heave pulled her up into a standing position. A few moments later after a few stumbles she was awake.

Joe then with great care lifted his only niece into his arms and moved her to the makeshift to blankets that El had just been asleep on. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. He was going to do anything from here on in to protect her to.

* * *

"So you left narcotics, that a beat any cop wants more than anything" Danny said as he and Willa walked down a street in Harlem.

"It was never really my scene. When I got promoted to Detective I had the choice of joining IA or narcotics, which one would you, choose?" Willa asked Danny.

"Narcotics" Danny said.

"Yeah well I know that by just being a cop you're the enemy of half the city. I wasn't keen on being the enemy of every single cop in the city. Joined the NYPD to help the public, not put my fellow officers behind bars."

Danny smiled, "I wish that all the cops that came onto to the job, came on for those reasons."

"You're saying you didn't?" Willa asked.

Danny stopped in his tracks, "Wait do you even know who I am?"

Willa kept walking as she spoke, "First Class Detective Daniel Reagan. Son of Commissioner Frank Reagan. Grandson of Commissioner Henry Reagan. Brother of Joe Reagan" she stopped a few meters in front of him and turned back to face him, "Danny there isn't one cop in the city that doesn't know who you and your family are."

"True, but at the moment half of my family are missing."

"So what are we doing in Harlem?" Willa asked.

"I'm getting to know my new partner" he took his phone out of his pocket, "Till this rings and the Commissioner tells me where we have to go."

"Taking orders straight from the Commissioner, is that easy?"

"No"

"What about doing what your Dad asks you to do?"

"Yes"

Danny's phone rang and Danny jumped back into cop mode, "Hello Detective Reagan speaking."

_"Danny" he heard his Dad say tensely._

"Dad, what's going on" he kept walking ushering Willa to follow him.

_"Kate's been shot"_

"WHAT! WHAT HOSPITAL, WHO'S WITH HER? IS LINDA OKAY, THE BOYS?"

_"Danny, Danny calm down. Pop and Erin are with her at Saint Victors. Linda and the boys are fine they are with me and Renzulli at the house. I need you to follow a lead; I need you to tail Sam Tucker?"_

"Wait Uncle Sam are you sure?" Danny asked confused.

_"Danny I think he's the FBI snitch"_

Danny pinched his temple with his hand, "Okay what do, you want us to look out for?"

_"Just tail him Danny, until Erin gets the papers to assure it is Sam."_

"What about I get the papers and take them to her."

_"Fine you take them to her. There in the FBI office in Manhattan."_

"Okay I get it Dad. I'll get them to her someway then. Keep me updated on Kate okay."

_"Promise Danny. See you later tonight maybe?"_

"I'll be home tonight" he hung up and sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Danny everything okay?"

"My sister-in-law Kate, Joe's wife she's eight months pregnant and she's just been shot. She's in Saint Victors. I don't think Dad knows much more than that. Make matter worse, I need to steal FBI files. You don't happen to actually be an undercover sympathetic FBI agent?"

"No Danny. I'm not, but I know one who might help."

"Might help?"

"Well let's just say I have relatives in high places to."

* * *

_**I'm so sorry it's taken so long to publish the next part.**_

_**If it helps I've started on part ten. **_

_**K. x**_


	10. Chapter 10

Erin was asleep on the couch. Henry kept pacing the room waiting for the doctor to return and watching over Erin. He'd never liked hospitals, with his job and his families choice to follow him into that certain profession, it was a given that he wouldn't like hospitals by some point in time. He turned his head to Erin, she looked so peaceful. No worries for the time she slept compared to when she was awake where her world was falling apart around her.

"Mr Reagan?" a womens voice asked.

"It's still officially Commissioner Reagan" Henry corrected.

"Well I wasn't sure I took a shot in the dark" Henry tensed up at the words, "Sorry Commissioner maybe not the best choice of words for the situation."

"Maybe not" Henry agreed, "How is my Granddaughter-in-law?"

"She's just come out of surgery and been moved to ICU. She may have spinal damage, but we won't be sure until she wakes up."

"My Grandchild?" Henry asked.

"We had to deliver her to be able to help Kate. She is doing fine, she is a little trooper. Would you like to meet her?"

Henry nodded as silent tears slid down his cheeks. A granddaughter. How he wished Nicky was here. "Just let me wake my Granddaughter."

"Of course Commissioner."

Henry approached Erin and touched her face softly and Erin's eyes flittered awake, "Grandpa is everything okay is Kate okay?"

"She's out of surgery and is in ICU, but Erin you've got a niece."

"A niece?"

"Yes"

* * *

The townhouse in Fort Greene was exactly the same as each house on either side. Danny always got lost when he had to navigate the streets of New York City that had houses like this and as he simply refused to use a GPS it sometimes took his three hours to find Erin and Nicky's house.

"Who are we going to see Willa?" Danny asked.

"My Uncle"

"Your Uncle right, who is he?"

"He works for Homeland security."

"But they can't work on American soil, at least that is what I have always been told" Danny skimmed through his memories trying to find something that told him that what he'd been told wasn't true.

"Well he can't but he can access FBI files."

"Are you going to tell me who he is?"

"Negative Danny that would be an extremely bad idea."

"Right. Of course it would be."

Will shrugged and went up to the door and knocked a few minutes past before a middle aged man came to the door he had silvery hair and green eyes. He looked strong and dependable.

"Uncle Ian, meet Danny Reagan. I was hoping you could help us, access FBI files?"

Ian looked at his niece a grumpy expression on his face, "Both of you get inside now. They're on the move again."

"Huh?" Danny asked Willa.

"Don't ask me."

* * *

"Can, can I hold her?" Erin asked the paediatric nurse.

"Of course you can" Erin and Henry both smiled, this little girl was the only light in the darkness of the past few days.

The nurse returned with a small bundle wrapped in a blanket a small pink beanie on the baby's head. The nurse carefully past the bundle into Erin's arms.

"Well will you look at that!" Henry smiled.

His fourth great-grandchild was awake her eyes the very same blue as Joe's was watching them. Her hair was Kate's and her nose. Henry could only imagine the pride on Joe's face if he could be here holding her right now.

"Grandpa he would've told you" Erin whispered to Henry.

"Told me what?" Henry asked.

"What he and Kate wanted to name their child. He'd have told you, he could never keep secrets very well. If he told anyone it would've been you."

Henry kissed his Granddaughters cheek, "He did. Her name is Charlotte Betty. Lottie for short."

"He did always dote on you and Gran. What was the name if she were a boy?"

"Xavier Henry, just don't tell anyone I told you" Henry put his arm around his granddaughter holding her close.

Erin smiled down at her niece, "Oh little Lottie, I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances. But I am happy that you came into the world safely. And your Uncle and Grandpa are going to bring your Daddy home and the Doctors and Nurses are going to save your Mommy."

She kissed Charlotte's forehead. She made a promise then that if they didn't come home she would raise Charlotte herself.

* * *

Danny and Willa sat in a small sitting room the windows drawn and CIA agents moving in all directions. Danny had no clue that they had this operation set up; he always thought he knew the goings on of New York City inside and out.

"So what is this?" Danny asked Willa.

"Operation Falcon-Rose, but don't tell anyone at the NYPD or any Federal Agent that I know that. I'm not supposed to."

"Right, but now I know to?"

"You're here, you know. You keep the secret."

Danny nodded.

Willa's Uncle Ian joined Danny and Willa in the sitting room. He sat down on the lazy chair on the other side of the room.

"So Willa what do you need?"

"I'm not entirely sure, I think that's something my partner needs to explain."

"Detective I take it?" Ian asked.

"Yes, Agent Caddington. I take it?"

"Agent Caddington-Jones actually. Willa refuses to use Jones as part of her name, but that is a story for a rainy day. What do you need me to find?"

"Information from the FBI that says that their Deputy Direction Sam Tucker changed files to protect a women named Tammy Ericks."

Ian smiled, "I think I can help you. The CIA has been watching Tammy Ericks since her daughter died and your brother Jamie disappeared. We couldn't do anything obviously as we can't operate on American soil, but we have tracked suspects who may being helping her."

Danny was shocked someone had known all along and never told him, "Willa did you know this."

Willa shook her head, "I only ever knew the name. It's all Uncle Ian ever told me."

"And it's seems fitting that I did. But Willa has always had a habit of getting caught up in many cases one way or another. Enough times that the CIA refused to let her become an Agent."

"Well can you tell me then? Who are the snitches, because I just want to bring my brothers and my niece home?"

"I believe you know them. Whoever suspected them first is a great Detective. The Snitch is Samuel Tucker. He'd been changing files for Molevsky since the moment he moved to the FBI, he knew about Molevsky's affair with Miss Ericks and then continued to change files for her."

"I thought there would've been a snitch in the NYPD to?" Danny asked.

"Well there is a snitch an undercover CIA agent two of them actually. One of them killed a girl by pure accident mind, the other has been working as a Sargent."

"Fienberg" Danny whispered.

"Marty Fienberg."

"But you just said you don't work on American soil?"

"Well to be honest that was a lie, we couldn't get involved till we knew that we couldn't find Eleanor Mendoza and that Marty's cover hadn't been blown. Marty as I believe you know has been working for the NYPD for over twenty years, before that he was a CIA agent for five year; we have agents in every police department and federal agency in the country. This is what Operation Falcon-Rose is, the only operation allowed to work on American soil."

"So do you know where my family is?"

"Detective I'm sorry but we don't know that much yet."

"Are you able to arrest Tucker?"

"Yes. We are now that you have been briefed."

"One more thing Willa are you an NYPD officer or CIA?" Danny asked.

"I'm NYPD Danny, like my Uncle said I've had trouble with the CIA and I like the NYPD more now anyway."

* * *

_**To be honest Willa is probably my favourite Character now. **_

_**Marty and Eleanor are actually CIA.**_

_**Tucker is the snitch.**_

_**Charlotte Betty Reagan, will she ever meet her parents?**_

_**K. x**_


	11. Chapter 11

"Agent Hill, is that right" Danny said agitatedly, "He did say Agent Hill, didn't he Detective?" he asked Willa.

"Pretty sure" Willa replied looking at the Agent.

"Fine, fine. I'm agent Hill what do you want?" the small man asked reshuffling the papers on his desk.

Danny slammed his hand down on the table, "Firstly why you said you weren't?"

"Because I have more important things to do then help cantankerous NYPD Detectives."

"Cantankerous?! You're the one who's cantankerous" Danny replied.

"What do you want then?"

"All files that have been altered by your Deputy Director."

Hill shook his head, "Only way to get those is to clear it with the Director, and I don't like the Director so you won't be getting them because I won't be asking."

"Can the CIA clear it?" Willa asked.

"No"

Danny resorted to the lowest level possible and took his phone from his pocket and opened the picture Erin had sent him of his niece, "See this baby she was born today after her mom, my sister-in-law was shot, her Dad has been kidnapped and so have her cousin and uncle. Now I need those papers so no one else gets hurt!"

"If you can find me two high ranking law enforcers, I could possibly clear it."

"Willa how high can you go?" Danny asked.

"Director" she said quickly.

"You going to tell me you know everyone?"

"More or less" she shrugged.

"Make the call."

Danny pressed Frank's speed dial and waited.

_"Danny, I've been trying to call you. Where the hell are you. You know I've received some weird calls from the CIA, you care to explain?"_

"Dad not right now, how's Kate?"

"_She's still unconscious. And Linda and the boys are okay to, watching Disney movies."_

"Dad I need you to help me now, I need you to give a cantankerous FBI Agent Hill permission to open the files."

_"Hand me over" Frank's tone of voice changed dramatically._

Danny handed the phone to Agent Hill with a smirk on his face as Hill realised who he was speaking to. A few minutes passed and Hill passed Danny his phone back.

"Which Director do you have?" Hill asked Willa cautiously.

"Director of the CIA" she grinned.

"Right, no need for his permission. I can clear it"

Willa smirked, "Thanks anyway Uncle Connor. Yes I'll be in Washington for Christmas, wouldn't miss it."

"The files?" Danny asked.

Hill got up from his desk, his previously nicely shuffled papers a mess on his desk and left the room and ushered them to follow.

"Where are we going?"

"The basement."

* * *

Danny looked to the rooftops surrounding the Marriott Downtown hotel, the snipers took their positions. All guns focused on the eighteenth floor. Danny took a breath and put his hands behind his head, a soft hand touched his arm and he spun around coming face to face with Erin.

"Hey" she said softly.

"Hey, I thought you'd stay at the hospital?" Danny asked.

Erin shrugged, "Willa brought me the files and I left Grandpa with Kate and headed down to the courts, got your warrant."

Danny was confused, "You telling me it was that simple?"

"Well the only judge that was in the courts at the time was the one who was supposed to run the trial of Officer Eleanor Mendoza for the murder of Lucinda Ericks. Surprisingly the moment I said Ericks he took the warrant and signed."

Danny smiled a little, "Maybe our luck is turning. Now Erin I want you to go back to the Hospital."

"No I'm staying I want to be with you when you find my daughter" Erin replied, Danny knew it would be pointless to argue with her over her love for Nicky. No one loved or could love Nicky as much as Erin did.

"Fine Fine! Willa!?" Danny agreed calling for his partner. Willa appeared beside both of them.

"Hello again Erin" Willa smiled.

"Hey Willa."

"So what's up Reagan?" Willa asked.

"Get my sister kitted up with a vest and a gun, don't ask questions, she's let say getting field experience."

* * *

"Joe, Joe…" Henry stood up at the sound of Kate saying Joe's name.

"Sweetie, it's Grandpa Henry" Henry answered, as he laid a sleeping Lottie back into her crib.

"Joe…Grandpa…Joe…" Kate's voice said again.

"Nurse!" Henry called out and a team of nurses flooded into the room.

"Commissioner what happened?"

Henry swallowed, "She's waking up."

"Okay Commissioner, I need you to talk to her. She knows you and the sound of you voice, I need you to coax her to wake up" one of the nurses said.

Henry rested his hand gently on his granddaughter's forehead, "Kate sweetie, I need you to wake up and make me smile brighter than the sun. Like last summer by the lake, when you and Joe told me you were having a baby and then you told me what you were planning to name them," Kate's eyelids fluttered at the word's baby and Joe, "Well Kate baby, you have your own baby girl. Yes a baby girl, little Charlotte Betty. Little Lottie. She is a gem, she has Joe's eyes but other than that she looks exactly like you," Kate's eyes flicked open and they met Henry's, "Kate" Henry sighed in relief.

Kate tried desperately to find her voice but no words came out.

"Kate what about I ask the questions and you nod for yes and shake for no okay?"

Kate nodded. Henry sighed again she wasn't a quadriplegic.

"Okay you wondering where your baby is?" Henry asked and Kate nodded.

Henry stepped away from the bed and carefully picked up Lottie. One of the nurses moved a chair so Henry could sit beside it and lowered Kate's bed. Henry smiled thanks. The nurse disappeared slowly leaving Kate, Henry and Lottie.

"Kate this is little Charlotte Betty Reagan, your baby girl" Kate smiled as Henry spoke, "Do you want to hold her?"

Kate nodded again and Henry helped Kate to hold her baby girl. Kate eye's widened as she watched Lottie sleep.

"Gran-Grandpa?" Kate asked unsteady with her voice.

"Yes" Henry was sure he knew what she wanted to ask.

"Where, where's Joe…h-he should b-be here. Gran-Grandpa wh-where's Joe?"

"He's still missing Danny and Erin are trying to bring him home right now"

* * *

"Uncle Sam it's me Danny, I need you to open up" Danny tried to keep his voice calm as he knocked. It was hard to when the S.W.A.T team surrounded him waiting to swarm in when Uncle Sam opened the door, "Uncle Sam please open the door now!" a few minutes passed and the door creaked open and familiar amber eyes shone through the cracks.

"Morgan" Danny breathed.

"Danny please, please go" she begged.

"No, Morgan tell me your Dad is in there" Danny asked quietly.

"No please, they will kill me" Morgan said choking on her words.

"Do you know where he is?" Danny begged.

"The tunnels under the city. The City Hall entrance. Now Danny go please."

"Morgs I'm not leaving without you."

"Danny please go" her amber eyes pleaded with his brown ones.

"No not this time, not ever. I may have married Linda, but I promised I'd never let you go" Danny ushered Willa, Erin and the S.W.A.T team to get out of the building quickly and quietly, "Okay they're going, now let me in."

The door opened slowly and Danny slipped in.

Danny walked quietly across the room, he knew what he was walking into, and he knew the people he'd be facing. One the men said softly, "It's him, she was right. She knew he would come."

Danny drew his sidearm and fired before they could react, but the bullets from the snipers still fired through the window. He'd forgotten to get them called off. Danny jumped and grabbed Morgan and pulled her behind the couch pleading it wasn't too late.

* * *

"WILLA WHY ON GODS EARTH DIDN'T YOU CALL THEM OFF!" Danny shouted at Willa as they stood outside the hotel as the ambulances pulled away carrying two dead bodies and Morgan's barley alive body.

"I DID DANNY, I CALLED THEM OFF!"

"THEN WHY IS MORGAN NEARLY DEAD!"

"I DON'T KNOW"

Erin grabbed Danny's arm again, "Danny look at me" Danny turned his head slowly and faced Erin, "I heard her call them off, and Morgan is going to live. Danny I promise she will live"

Danny pulled away from Erin and started walking towards Town Hall Station.

"Erin who's Morgan?" Willa asked.

"Morgan share's his birthday, she's his best friend, is five years younger than him and they were each other's first kiss."

"Does Linda know. I know I've been Danny's partner for not even a day, but please tell me."

"Oh Linda knows. She doesn't approve to say the least, but Danny will always love her. He'll always love Morgan in a way he could never love Linda, and if I were you I'd go after him. Trust me he needs you, Willa he's been looking for a partner like you for a while. If Joe comes home alive, he'll still want to be your partner."

Willa shot a worried look to Erin and then run after her partner.

* * *

_**Hey sorry for the long wait, school's been hectic but my exams finished today so I kinda spent all afternoon on this.**_

_**K. x**_


	12. Chapter 12

Willa walked quietly a few paces behind Danny as they walked. She wanted to hear his voice and know he was okay. She threw the thought out of head and concentrated on the puddles on the pavement. She couldn't fall in love with Danny. No definitely not a good idea, and anyway after not even one day was the possible, was it allowable. No Danny was married, he has children, his brothers are missing, his sister-in-law is laying a hospital bed, the girl he loved first could be dead.

"Danny what are we going to do if we find them?"

"Shoot them" he said plainly.

"Are we going to walk the entire way there? It's another twelve blocks."

"No," as he spoke a car rolled into the street.

The car's window rolled down, "You know when you called my detail had just arrived, and I thought they would all suffer heart attacks when you asked me to come alone."

"Are they okay?" Danny asked.

"If I come home alive, I'm sure they'll be fine."

Danny walked around to the passenger side door and got in as Willa got into the back seat behind Frank.

"Did you bring the extra guns?"

"In the boot, with the Winchester Rifle. Haven't fired that thing in years, should be a good show."

"Dad less than three days ago you had locked yourself in your room and now you're laughing please tell me you still see the serious side to this situation."

"Danny of course I do, but I don't think I want Pop to start treating me like I'm ten around the clock"

"You're acting like this for his benefit?"

"No Danny for everyone's benefit."

The car rolled into an illegal park near City Hall, Frank would deal with the ticket cops at a later date. He opened the boot and Danny lifted the torch to over it.

"Willa take the Glocks and Dad take the Winchester. I'll take the Desert Eagle."

"Danny do you even know how to get into the city tunnels?" Frank asked.

"Grandpa showed me, but we need to get into City Hall Station first."

"It's still locked" Willa responded.

"I brought the silencers if we needed them, turns out we will."

"We're going to break the law, fine by me" a grin on Willa's face.

"Where'd we find you?" Frank asked.

"Narcotics" Willa answered.

* * *

"Well, well Uncle Sam Tucker. I should've guessed, I never trusted you. Not sure why until now" Joe looked Sam straight in the eye not losing eye contact.

"YOU WERE DAD'S BEST FRIEND!" Jamie roared again from beside Joe. Joe slapped his hand across Jamie's chest again pushing him back.

"Uncle Jamie stop please, you'll just make it worse" Nicky pleaded.

"Funny thing the world isn't it?" Sam asked.

"You're point?" Joe asked through gritted teeth.

"This, you, me. We never got along did we, yet your siblings all loved me and my children. Especially Morgan, you know she's still in love with Danny?"

"No" Joe answered.

"Well Danny and Morgan are probably dead by now anyway. Our people are heading to kill your Grandpa, Wife and child as we speak."

_Child. _

"Kate's not due till the end of the month?" Joe tried to push away the thought of Kate already haven given birth.

"Well I shot her watched from a distance as the ambulance took her away" Tammy's voice joined the conversation and the heels of her boots clicked against the cement.

"NO!" Joe roared and this time he lunged and this time it was Jamie who pulled him back.

"You're going to kill us aren't you, right here right now?" Jamie's voice had no emotion like he was numb and immune to dying, like despite having his brother and niece back and having fallen for Eleanor he had died a long time ago having been locked up for so long.

"Yes" Tammy smiled.

"Well tell us then Uncle Sam, why did you get involved. We know why Tammy did but not you?"

"Like Lucinda was a love child so was her mother. But her mother was raised with her biological Father. He you could say had two families."

"That explains a lot" Joe muttered.

"What did you say?" Sam asked.

"THAT EXPLAINS WHY MORGAN HATED YOU, SHE KNEW DIDN'T SHE?" Joe roared.

"Oh little Morgan knew, she knew all along. I made sure she knew, I wanted her to know, because I didn't like her much either. Was delighted when Danny broke her heart though, if she'd become a Reagan I would've fallen a long time ago" Sam raised his gun and a shot rang out.

* * *

**_I'm sorry you've had to wait so long, school's been hectic, but exams ended today so I spent all afternoon writing this._**

**_K. x_**


	13. Chapter 13

Frank fell to his knees beside the hospital bed, "Pa, what do you think you were doing?"

"Protecting my family" Henry replied looking into Frank's blue eyes that were so like his own, but Franks' were horror shot and red.

Frank squeezed Henry's hand, "Pa just please don't scare me like that again, we've been through enough this last week."

"In this family Francis anything and everything that could possibly go wrong might just go wrong. That is the risk we take every day when we leave the house. Francis we're Reagan's and that is that."

* * *

"I said I'm fine; now please tell me where can I find my wife!" Joe argued with the emergency room nurse.

"Molly let him go, there is not point arguing with him. I'll deal with him later" a familiar voice said softly and Joe looked up and saw Linda in light blue scrubs.

Joe slid off the bed and went up to Linda, "I've never been so happy to see you."

Linda smiled, "Speak for yourself Joe, you gave us all quiet a scare, but we are all so proud of you."

"I know, but what are you doing here. Where are Jack and Sean?"

"There with Erin, back home. I heard that Frank, Danny and Willa had found you and I to be honest had been feeling worthless sitting around with the boys. It was time to do something proactive, like Erin and Danny had."

"That sounds fair enough; it's what Kate would've done if roles had been reversed."

"Only certain people have the guts to marry into this family."

Joe smiled for what felt like the first time in years, "And Nicky?" Joe asked.

"She's been assessed by a Psych nurse and is going to be on antidepressants for a while, other than that she is coping and the Doctor gave her the all clear to go home, so she's on the way there with Renzulli right now."

"That, that's good," he was relieved.

"How about Kate and Grandpa?"

"Henry's going to be okay may need to stay in hospital for a few days, but he took them both down, got the video to prove it. Like to know how he smuggled a gun into the hospital though. Kate and Charlotte weren't hu-"

"I-I have a-a d-daughter?" Joe asked cutting Linda off, "I-I mean I-I was t-told Kate h-had given b-birth, but a-a d-daughter?"

"Yes, Charlotte Betty Reagan I believe. At least that's what her name card red."

"That's the name we picked, Charlotte Betty. Lottie for short."

Linda took Joe's hand, "Come on, I'll take you to meet her. After what happened in ICU the Paediatric nurses had her moved back to the nursery."

* * *

Danny sat with Jamie in the darkened hospital room.

"Joe, Joe said I'd been missing for four years. Is, is that right?" Jamie asked.

"It is kid, I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner. We, just thought you'd run off after you argument with Joe" Danny replied.

"What about a missing persons report did you file one?"

"Jamie off course we did, but you remember how many Dad lead while we grew up. They eventually become Cold Case files, waiting for something to set them off."

"What about this one, what happened?"

"Tammy slipped up, not sure if she wanted to. I think she did somehow, or her Dad told her to. I watched her die, she seemed pleased to go. I think she was being remorseful" the words hurt Danny as he spoke, Tammy may have seen sense in the end but he'd never forgive her taking her innocent brother from him.

"Well, I'm not a cop so I wouldn't know" Jamie replied.

Danny reached out and took Jamie's hand like he had when Jamie had come to him in tears one summer afternoon after a run in with a door and he couldn't find Joe to go to. It was one of those special moments he hardly shared with Jamie because Joe had been his idol, "There's nothing saying that if you get the right therapy and a bunch of approvals from high ranking members of the NYPD you could still become a cop."

Jamie squeezed Danny's hand as he sunk back in the hospital bed.

* * *

Joe held Charlotte in his arms as he entered the ICU department alone and he slowly approached Kate's bed fighting the desire to run to her side. The small bundle in his arms restrained him, she needed his protection.

Kate saw him her green eyes lit up at the sight of him, "Joe" she whispered as silent tears slid down her cheeks.

"Kate" he whispered back sitting down on the bed next to her.

"You finally met our Angel" Kate smiled as she rested her hand on his.

"Yes and she's perfect, just like you Kate. I just feel so blessed to have come home to you."

"We've been through so much but you always come home to me."

"I always try to; I always make sure I do. Because I always want to come home to you."

Kate took Joe's hand and rested it against her cheek, "Never get yourself kidnapped again, I don't want Lottie put in that situation, I don't want to be put back in that situation."

"I've been thinking about that Kate. I know we talked about moving to New Orleans, being close to your family. I still want to move with you. What about DC, its closer to New York and I think I still need to be close to home for Jamie and Dad. But after all this I want to start fresh with you and Lottie and find out who we are and be happy in a new place where we can forge a name for the _Reagan's_ outside of New York."

"Yes together, just you me and Lottie"

* * *

_**I guess that it's thank you everyone for reading this story and I hoped you enjoyed it.**_

_**Klara. x**_


End file.
